Akari
"Humans are the plague of the modern society. You may not see it now, but you will. And you all will regret not fighting when you had the chance!" ''-Akari'' Akari, or the Lord of Darkness, was a rogue superhuman who attacked Alkazine Tower. By the time Akari had been defeated and killed he and his minions had murdered over 200 people. His attack proved pivotal to many later developments within the world. He is directly and indirectly responsible for things such as, Ben Pelley's adoption of Aaron, Rosie, Nathan, and Jessica, by murdering their real parents and Tom Calvin realizing he was a superhuman. Early Life Akari was born deep in Capitis's lower city to superhuman parents. He grew up the opposite of his environment because of his parents' strong morals. But that didn't change the fact that they still lived in the lower city, where open and obvious crime run amok. Akari neglected his own superpowers, which he found to be scary and odd, and instead surrounded himself with his studies. Everything changed once his parents were murdered when he turned seventeen. He was broken in mind and spirit and his stronghold against his environment was torn down. He succumbed to the influence of crime and began taking his hate out on Humans. He seemed to have the beliefs of superhumans living during A.S.T.I.A.'s reign but was living in a time where things were relatively peaceful. He embraced his dark powers and labeled himself the Lord of Darkness. He was immediatly labeled a terrorist by the government after his first devasting attacks and rarely used "Federal Government Soldiers" (who resembled future A.S.T.I.A. soldiers) were summoned to handle the threat. Alkazine Tower Akari realized the pool of resources that had been poured into Alkazine Tower. He realized Alkazine Tower was a cultural icon. He realized he needed to bring it down and that would solifidy his stance. As his mental sanity became virtually non-existent he managed to amass a large army of brutes who followed his every command. He invaded the tower killing every guard and civilian present at 5:00 A.M. By the time 7:00 A.M. came around he had complete control of the tower and had the city on edge. He had gotten hostages to. Death Akari managed to defeat all of the Federal Government Soldiers that tried to kill him but was unaware of Vigor's and Bionic's presence within the building. Once he was realized there were superhumans in the building he immediatly retreated to the top floor of the tower with the hostages and a good number of brutes. Once Bionic and Vigor broke in they dispatched the brutes and face off agaisnt Akari. Akari killed the hostages after rendering the kids unconscious. After an intense battle between the three Akari was killed. Legacy Posthumous Legacy He was revered as one of the most dangerous superhuman terrorist to have ever lived. His attacks cost the nation millions and caused civilians to become wary of superhumans as a race. His body was hung from the ruins of Alkazine Tower up until a weak after the attack. Afterwards it was discarded and forgotten.